


Baby Angel

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [151]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Angel Castiel, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Little Brother Castiel, Purring Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves when his big brothers call him 'Baby Angel.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Angel

_Hey, there, Baby Angel._

 

_Oh, look who it is – my favorite Baby Angel._

 

_Aw, is our little Baby Angel sleepy?_

 

_Come here, Baby Angel._

 

_Who’s the best Baby Angel in the whole wide world?_

 

_I love you too, Baby Angel._

 

Castiel will never admit this to anyone, but he secretly adores when his big brothers call him their sweet little ‘Baby Angel.’ He knows that Lucifer and Gabriel are sometimes on the receiving end of the same nickname, but he’s the one who gets called ‘Baby Angel’ the most often, and he loves it. Every time he hears it, it reminds him that there is no more fighting, or pain, or strife, that they’re a family now and almost every conflict has been replaced with love and cuddles and hugs.

 

And when Michael or Lucifer or Gabriel pull him into their arms and whisper, “Hey, Baby Angel,” he feels a happy little rumble start deep in his chest and he smiles because he’s their baby angel and he’s safe in their arms.

 

 


End file.
